Dreams
by Ensign A. Icestorm
Summary: Chakotay dreams about Kathryn and begins to think about their relationship... Remember, this takes place the day and night after Shattered in the seventh season...


_Chakotay is dreaming about Kathryn and he begins to think about their relationship_   
  
Dreams  
  
He could hear her voice, hear her tell him how she felt for him. He saw her blue eyes, her chestnut brown hair and her beautiful little mouth. Seconds later they were kissing, wild and without any second thoughts. He felt her body pressing against his, her tongue exploring his mouth...

  
  
Chakotay woke up. He sat up in his bed, he was shaking and sweating. His heart was pounding, still remembering the dream. God, he thought for himself, I thought I never would dream like that. Not.. not about her... He liberated his body from the sheets and rose up, walking towards the replicator. He needed water. As he held the glass in his hands he began to think about the dream. He had dreamt he and Kathryn was in a life- threatening situation, they'd been running and as the ship began to shake they fell. When they landed on the floor the dream switched place. Instead of being at the floor on a doomed Voyager, they were now on the floor of her quarter. She had looked at him, her blue eyes deeper and more beautiful than he had ever seen them before, and she had told him how she always had loved him and how she longed for him to kiss her. And he had. Chakotay shuddered. He wasn't supposed to dream about her, not in that way. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, he tried to convince himself, Maybe it's just a dream, just me needing someone to be with... or something. But he knew that wasn't the entire truth. Last night, in her quarters, he had began to realize something about them. He had caught himself with thinking more about the sound of her laughter than about the joke. He had realized how much he liked being with her during their spare time, seeing her so at ease. He had been thinking about what the "time- parallax- Kathryn" had asked, about how close they'd gotten. He thought about the fact that if she felt something for him, or were afraid that she might do it one day, what did "his" Kathryn, in that case, though and felt for him? He knew that that was questions he wasn't supposed to ask, it just made him start thinking about the two of them and what they felt for each others. He had until now thought that all he felt for her was a very deep friendship, but after this evening... He probably just had to face it. He was attracted to her, very much. The more he thought about her, about her laughter, about her eyes, her sweet nose and her strong voice the more he he wanted her. He felt a shiver falling down his spine. He couldn't think about her in this way, it would only complicate things. Chakotay decided to go back to bed. He had to try to fall asleep again, in case Voyager would need him running through some time fluctuations again. He could only hope that he wouldn't dream about her.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Good morning Commander!" Kathryn greeted him in her usual way. "Slept well?" she added as he sank down in his chair. He nodded. The bridge was silent and calm. Just as any ordinary morning. She handed him a report.  
"I would like you to look through this..." He took it from her, but as he did his hand happened to touch her, making him freeze for a second or two. Kathryn didn't pull away her hand either, she just looked at him, wondering what he was doing. When he finally pulled away she turned around, staring at the screen in front of them.  
"Kathryn I... I'll look through it. Promise." He tried lightening the situation up, but it didn't looked like it worked. Instead she blushed. After a second or two she looked at him as she rose from her chair.  
"Good. I'll be in my ready room if you'll need me. Commander, you have the bridge." Then she left. None of the crewmembers had noticed anything. Chakotay sat there for some minutes, feeling his heart pounding like a hammer. He had to do something about this. He couldn't walk around being love- sick about his Captain! And yet... Feeling her hand like that... He rose from his chair.  
"Tuvok, you have the Bridge"  
"Aye, Commander."  
  
Chakotay went inside Kathryns ready room. He looked towards her desk, but there wasn't anyone there. Instead she came walking down from the higher part of the room.   
"Oh, Commander, is it you? I thought I'd left the safety of this ship in your hands." She was joking, trying to ease the tensation between them. He smiled. He didn't knew why he had came, what he wanted. But he knew he couldn't stand not being close to her, seeing her. She was the most beautiful woman ever. He looked at her, embracing her with his eyes. She looked a little uncomfterble with him acting like he did. Kathryn moved closer.  
"Chakotay? Why... why a- are you looking at me like that?" "I don't know...", he said, his voice barely a whisper. She moved closer, it was hard not to. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her in that way, making her body feeling all upside-down. His dark eyes made her heart beat faster and faster. She didn't know what to do, how to wake up from this dream. Her mind was totally empty. She could only move closer to his eyes. When she did, the smile on his lips only grew bigger. His chance had come. If he didn't took it now, it would run away and he would have one hell of a time trying to find it again. He lifted his hand out and touched her cheek. She shivered. His hand moved down, landing on the edge of her neck. Then he moved closer and kissed her. First it was a fumbling kiss, none of them knowing whether this was right or wrong, if it was a dream or reality. But as the kiss lasted longer and longer Chakotay became more venturesome and the kiss became wilder and deeper. She reacted by pressing herself closer to him, making him able to embrace her with his strong arms. They began to move towards the sofa, now kissing violently. Kathryn withdraw from the kiss and took a deep breath.  
"Computer... lock the door." He looked at her, smiling. She looked back and began to laugh. She clung herself towards him and he lifted her up, dropped her on the sofa and joined her. She was still laughing when he began to kiss her again. That efficiently silenced her. After about half an hour he gently pulled her away. He took a deep breath and so did she. She was lying in his arms, her heart pounding a lot faster than what it normally did, even in the most dangerous situations.  
"Kathryn...", he began, but he didn't get so much further. The smile on her lips told him that he had nothing to be worried about. She wouldn't mind about her reputation, she wouldn't care if anyone thought what she was doing was wrong.   
"Yes...?"  
"Nothing, just forget it."  
"Ok." She pressed her strong little body against his, making him go crazy. But he stopped her from kissing him, instead he just looked her.  
"You know what, Kathryn?"  
"No."  
"I dreamt of you this night..."  
"You did?"  
"Yes. But you weren't as half as beautiful there as you are in reality." She smiled and kissed him. His dreams had gone true.  
  
The End 


End file.
